First Kiss
by sebastiansgirl94
Summary: What happens in the institute the night of Jace and Clary's first kiss. First story!


Jace leaned down from his position on the step above her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips that quickly deepened into something more. He pressed roughly on her lips, his hands becoming entangled in her thick red hair, his tongue brushing against her top lip, his teeth trying to find purchase on her bottom lip. Clary opened her mouth to breathe and he took this as permission, shoving his tongue roughly in her mouth. Everything was that little bit too rushed and desperate for Clary's liking but at the same time she found herself enjoying it, pleasure coiling and tightening in her stomach, goose bumps running up and down her spine. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Jace had scooped her up in his strong arms, pressing her into his solid chest and was carrying her down the stairs. He stopped after a short while and laid her down on the cold floor of the greenhouse. He knelt beside her, stripping off his jacket and folding it beneath her head. He continued to kiss her with even more urgency and Clary began to match his urgency. Their mouths clashing in a mess of lips, tongue and teeth. Clary's hands began to roam up and down Jace's back as he lay on top of her. She welcomed the pressure and weight of his body against hers, pressing them together until each curve was matched perfectly. She could feel his jeans straining and brought her hand down to the bulge.

"Oh god..." Jace moaned as she began to rub her hand slowly up and down, twisting her hand to be able to undo the button and fly. Pushing his jeans down and causing both of them onto their knees, Clary finally saw the thing she had been dreaming about it. With the caution of someone unsure of what she was doing, Clary carefully wrapped a hand around his length and started to pump her hand, causing Jace to make the most delicious of moans that caused her to tense the muscles in her stomach. As her hand moved faster she pressed her mouth against his even more urgently trying to hint that she wanted him in even more ways. Jace took the hint and lifted her shirt over her head, unfastening her bra deftly leaving her breasts exposed. He carefully placed his hands over them, circling the nipple with his thumb.

"Jace..." Clary managed to breathe as his hand drifted over her stomach toward the waistband of her jeans, undoing the button and slipping his cold hand inside. He was met with warm moisture that caused his dick to twitch. Never had he wanted anyone this much. It took all of his strength to remove her hand from him and lay her back down , pulling he r jeans off of her, leaving her completely exposed. He took his shirt off and threw it with her clothes; there was no barrier between them now. He lowered himself so their chests were touching and looked into her eyes. "Look at me" he ordered, the authority clear in his voice. Green met gold as he slipped a finger inside her. Her gasp echoed around the room. Clary had expected it to hurt but it didn't the only painful bit was that he wasn't moving. "Move" she demanded. He pulled his finger out and brought it to his mouth. He licked it clean and then returned it, adding a second finger. He went deeper and Clary could feel him stretch her, hitting that spot that made her go weak at the knees. His thumb came up to rub her clit, causing her to become wetter. She moved her hand to reach out for Jace but he moved, so quickly and with such elegance until his head was between her legs. Clary propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him. Without breaking eye contact, Jace licked her from entrance to clit, focussing on the latter, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue caused Clary to struggle to breathe, "oh...Jace...I..." She was unable to finish her sentence as his tongue sent her over the edge, crashing into her first orgasm. Clary then used all her strength to pull his head up and flip them over so she straddled his waist. She pushed her hips into his, moaning at the effect the contact had on her clit. She bent down to kiss him full on the mouth and then trailed kisses down his neck and perfectly sculpted abs until she was level with his dick. She licked it from base to tip, circling the tip to collect the beads of liquid, before pushing him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, his hands finding their way into her hair and pushing down, causing him to go deeper into her throat until she felt her eyes water. This continued with Jace's moans becoming successively deeper and louder, echoing this were the moans coming from Clary as she began to enjoy herself more than she ever thought she would. But to see the pleasure on his face made shocks of pleasure rock through her core. Abruptly, Jace pulled her off of him and quickly laid her back down on the floor. "No more" he said in a strangle voice, "I need you, all of you. I want you to be mine." Clary nodded and watched as he fumbled in his jacket pocket above her head and pulled out a condom, He ripped the packet with his teeth and rolled it onto himself. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and grabbed her hips, roughly enough that there would be a bruise tomorrow. He thrust forward and entered her. Clary let out a guttural moan; no one had told her it would ever be this good. He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before he pulled out, almost completely before thrusting back in again. Soon they got into a rhythm each thrust causing a wave of pleasure to crash over Clary. Jace felt close to climax but didn't want to finish before her. He reached between them and started rubbing Clary's clit, his hand slipping in her wetness. Soon Clary was being pushed over the edge, pleasure filling her like never before. Seeing her come was the final straw and soon Jace reached climax too, with a moan that echoed through the vast room. With final gentle thrusts, Jace pulled out and collapsed beside Clary, wiping beads of sweat from his brow.

"Wow" whispered Clary and then giggled.

"My thoughts exactly" replied Jace before kissing Clary. Soon the kiss deepened once again and Clary felt hardness on her thigh.

"Time for round two?" Clary laughed and rolled herself to straddle Jace...


End file.
